


Автостоп.

by lysihopkins



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hitchhiking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Road Trips, Running away from home, Trucker, Trucks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysihopkins/pseuds/lysihopkins
Summary: Дженсену - 18, он только закончил школу, Крису, водителю грузовика, - около 30. Кто из них кого подобрал? И...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Christian Kane
Kudos: 2





	Автостоп.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truckstop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325778) by [qthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights). 



> Фик переведен в январе 2011 года. Решила перенести его сюда из дневника.  
> Огромная благодарность моей бете Орикет.  
> И спасибо Pusha_s за то, что пинала, её терпение и всё-всё. Если бы не она и её находка, то этого перевода не было.

***  
  
Это единственная фура на стоянке у захолустной закусочной, не разукрашенная рогами Сатаны или языками пламени. Трейлер и кабина, очевидно черные, покрыты слоем пыли длинных одиноких перегонов пустынных трасс. Дженсен знает, что должен быть осторожным, учитывая, что автопоезд стоит в самом конце парковки и отдельно от других дремлющих железных монстров. Это рискованно, но ему совершенно необходимо, и он попробует.

  
Парень стоит, расслабленно привалившись к громадному колесу, скрестив ноги. Невысокий, коренастый, с выжженной солнцем до оттенка темной бронзы кожей. Он молод, по крайней мере, гораздо моложе остальных водителей, к кому Дженсен набивался в попутчики. Парню, возможно, чуть за тридцать, длинные грязные волосы собраны в хвост, сверху повязана узорчатая красная бандана.

  
Парень сосредоточенно разглядывает приближающегося Дженсена, и кончик его сигареты ярко вспыхивает в окутывающих их сумерках. Смотрит не отрываясь. Парень не боится и это кое-что значит. Дженсен не выглядит устрашающе: поношенные джинсы и рубашка с длинными рукавами, совсем еще подросток, высокий, но худой. Но, когда фура загружена под завязку чужим добром, то поневоле будешь осторожным. Но только не этот парень. Хотя, может, он просто не показывает страха. Дженсен запоминает это на будущее.

  
\- Чем тебе помочь, сынок?- произносит парень медленно, растягивая слова и чуть в нос. Он выдыхает струю дыма, а потом делает еще одну затяжку. Наблюдает.

  
Дженсен еще раздумывает и не приходит ни к каким выводам, но ему не хочется облажаться. Вечерело, и нет желания проводить еще одну ночь, шагая по шоссе. Парень выглядит неплохо, а тембр его голоса вызывает легкую дрожь, и это не причина ему доверять. Но все же.

  
\- Я не твой сын, но я… Эх! - он, стараясь выглядеть крутым и уверенным, кашляет и пытается этим скрыть нервозность. – Подбросишь меня?  
  
\- Могу. И куда ты направляешься, янки? – фыркает от смеха парень.  
  
\- Не важно. Туда, куда и ты, - пожимает плечами Дженсен, стараясь выглядеть беспечно.  
  
Парень оглядывает его с ног до головы, словно ощупывает грубовато-добродушным и одновременно возбуждающим взглядом, отчего у Дженсена по телу пробежали мурашки. То ли дразнит, то ли обещает.

  
\- Сбежал из дома?

  
Дженсен сразу ощетинивается, он знает, что молодо выглядит, хотя ему и исполнилось восемнадцать месяц назад.

  
\- Не из дома, нет.

  
\- Проблемы с подружкой? – зажав в зубах сигарету, парень осклабился.

  
\- Нужно немного пространства, - отвечает Дженсен, не готовый обсуждать с первым встречным свою жизнь.

  
Парень смотрит на него, затянувшись в последний раз, бросает окурок, который, ударившись о тротуар, рассыпается красными искрами.

  
\- Тогда все нормально, - он протягивает Дженсену руку. – Крис Кейн. Еду на юг.

  
Дженсен пожимает теплую руку в ответ.

  
\- Дженсен, - не говорит фамилию, а помолчав, добавляет: - Юг – это хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо.

  
Крис кивает и открывает дверь в кабину.

\- Я не делаю остановок и сам выбираю музыку. Если мы остановились, я сам по себе, ты - либо в кабине или нет. Понятно?

  
Дженсен кивает, но Крис уже поворачивается и легко поднимается в кабину. Дженсен огибает грузовик, но забирается на пассажирское сидение гораздо менее изящно, чем Крис.

  
Тот ждёт, пока парень застегнет ремень безопасности, прячет глаза от лучей заходящего солнца за зеркальными стеклами и улыбается.

  
\- Йоохооо, - насмешливо растягивая слово, он поворачивает ключ зажигания, и трейлер под ними оживает.

***

  
Ночью Дженсен засыпает, привалившись головой к прохладному стеклу кабины. Наверное, это совсем глупо, ведь если ты без страха сел в кабину, это не значит, что рядом с этим парнем можно спокойно заснуть.

  
Он даже не успевает познакомиться с ним поближе: как только они выехали на трассу, Крис пальцем с обгрызенным ногтем запихнул кассету в проигрыватель, и громкие звуки кантри заполнили кабину. Какой, нахуй, разговор.

  
Но Дженсен не возражает. Нет нужды вести дерьмовую светскую беседу, ткать паутину лжи, выбирая, что сказать, а о чем умолчать. В конце концов, он прислоняется к оконному стеклу и смотрит на двойную полосу, которая появляется в свете фар и исчезает под передними колесами грузовика.

  
Он просыпается, когда солнце давно уже встало, и золотой песок пустыни залит полуденным светом. Крис не убил его во сне, и не сделал чего похуже. Это многое говорит о парне, и Дженсен расслабляется.

  
Крис тихо подпевает под музыку, раздающуюся из динамиков. Его голос, чуть хриплый, но приятный, насыщен звонкими гласными и раскатистым «р», и Дженсен непроизвольно начинает отстукивать ногой ритм. Окно со стороны водителя открыто, и Крис положил загорелую руку вдоль стекла. И пусть солнце еще не в зените, но тепло, которое несет легкий бриз, обещает жаркое лето.

  
Дженсен моргает, потягивается, ладонью касается рта, проверяя, не пустил ли он во сне слюни.

  
\- Доброе утро, - бормочет он, вытягивает ноги, насколько ему позволяет это сделать приборная доска, и ерзает на сидении, потому что отсидел задницу.  
Взглянув на него мельком, Крис хитро усмехается, как и в прошлый раз, но Дженсена это не волнует.

\- Доброе утро, Солнышко. Думал, что буду слушать твой храп до самой Миссисипи.

  
Дженсен краснеет, а потом поворачивается и смотрит на мелькающие за окном ржаво-коричневые равнины и, цепляющиеся за жизнь, редкие травинки.

  
\- Мог бы меня разбудить.

  
Крис разражается весёлым смехом, а Дженсен смотрит украдкой на его легкую и открытую улыбку. Крис не сводит взгляд с горизонта, а рука в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами спокойно лежит на рулевом колесе.

  
\- Показалось, что тебе нужно было поспать. Побег из дома лишил детку сил.

  
Дженсен, закатив глаза, пытается потянуться всем телом, стараясь не задеть руками крышу.

  
\- Говорю тебе, что я – не детка, и я не сбежал из дома.

  
Крис опять смеётся, но на сей раз это горький смех.

  
\- Сынок, мы все убегаем из дома, не думай, что твое дерьмо самое дерьмовое.

  
Дженсен наблюдает, как в сотне метрах перед машиной кролик перебегает дорогу.

  
\- От чего тогда бежишь ты?

  
\- Кожаный ремень на моей заднице возглавляет список, - Крис зловеще усмехается. Так, спокойно. – Много вещей, парень, слишком много и слишком грустно перечислять.

  
Это звучит как дежурная фраза, как строка из песни. Это звучит очень сентиментально, на самом деле думает Дженсен. Крис протягивает руку, крутит ручку настройки радио, треск эфира и громкий треп случайных станций прорывается из динамиков. Поймав один из хитов волосатого рока, он останавливается и делает громкость больше. Разговор окончен.

  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, удобнее устраивается на сидении и достает книгу из рюкзака. Яркое солнце карабкается по небосклону.

***

  
Он снова дремлет, когда фура неуклюже заезжает на стоянку и, вздрогнув, останавливается. Радиатор тихонько тикает, тщетно стараясь остыть под палящим полуденным солнцем.

  
\- Впереди жратва, - нараспев произносит Крис и потягивается до хруста в суставах. – Прекрасная местная давиловка и тошниловка. Загрузись здесь или шуруй дальше голодным.

  
Дженсен моргает, оглядывая безрадостные окрестности - они на другой стоянке, ничем не отличающейся от предыдущей, если бы не потрепанная непогодой, ободранная вывеска с надписью «у Молли» вместо «у Билла».

  
Крис выпрыгивает из кабины и направляется к зданию, пока Дженсен выбирается из липкой паутины сна. Он устало вздыхает, нащупывает ручку и опускает ее вниз, не попав ногой на ступеньку, вываливается на бетон.

  
Очухавшись, он понимает, что голоден, реально голоден, если принимать во внимание урчание в его животе. И ему до зарезу надо в сортир. Жратва побеждает, и он направляется в закусочную. Крис уже сидит за столом с подносом, нагруженным жирным и соленым, приводящим к инфаркту. Худая официантка подходит, покачивая бедрами, и, доливая ему холодного чая, наклоняется так низко, что Дженсен видит ее груди даже от двери. Он представляет, какой вид раскрывается в паре дюймов от носа Криса.

  
Плотоядный взгляд на его лице, то, как он подмигивает и тянет слова благодарности, полностью подтверждают это.

  
Дженсен выбирает один из несвежих сэндвичей, лежащих на прилавке, молясь Богу, чтобы не получить пищевое отравление от жареного латука или жирного сыра. Берет теплую Кока-колу. Прыщавый парень за стойкой, определенно не «Молли», не в состоянии отвести возбужденный взгляда от Криса и официантки. Когда он возвращает сдачу Гамильтоном вместо Линкольна, то Дженсен ошеломленно таращится на него, но ничего не говорит.

  
Он садится у окна, мрачно пережёвывает свой черствый сэндвич. Это правда, то, что он сказал Крису ночью. Юг - это хорошо. На самом деле он не беспокоится о направлении. Только подальше от ожиданий, от разочарованных вздохов матери и отца.

  
Так что да, он сказал им, что уходит. Немного узнать мир. Это не восприняли на «ура», но они ничего не могли сделать, чтобы остановить его. Он собрал рюкзак и свалил.

  
Поэтому юг был так же хорош, как и любое другое направление.

  
Хотя эта надежда чертовски _ничтожна_ , думает он и опускает глаза от ослепляющего солнца.

  
Он допивает последний глоток Колы, оглядывается, и, в подтверждение своих мыслей, видит, что Крис исчез, оставив полупустой поднос. Дженсен сразу паникует, крутит головой, всматриваясь через пыльное окно на парковку, но трейлер ещё там.

  
Блядь, спасибо. Не здесь он хочет закончить свое путешествие, Крис хороший компаньон - тихий парень и не сдвинутый извращенец, ну, по крайней мере, не явный.

  
Он отодвигает поднос, поднимается со стоном, потому что все мышцы протестуют против каждого движения. Он никогда не думал, что сидеть весь день на заднице будет так охрененно болезненно.

  
Дженсен подходит к прилавку и спрашивает, где туалет. Прыщавый парень слабо машет, указывая направление, что, как понимает Дженсен, означает «сзади».

  
Снаружи испепеляющая жара, и пот моментально выступает на шее, а футболка прилипает к коже, словно знает, что ей хватит времени приклеиться намертво. Замок на двери сломан, словно ее кто-то пытался выбить ногами, и теперь дверь не закрывается. Дженсен толкает её и находит Криса.  
Или точнее, он находит Криса _и_ официантку.

  
Она, раздвинув ноги, сидит на умывальнике, упирается головой в грязное зеркало, а её трусики висят на носке теннисной туфли. Крис стоит на коленях, задрав её накрахмаленное платье. Он зарывается ртом в волосы между ее ног и Дженсен видит, как его язык мечется и извивается на клиторе.

  
Официантка испуганно охает в середине стона, когда ее взгляд наталкивается на Дженсена, от шока застывшего в дверном проеме.

  
Крис резко поворачивается, и Дженсен замечает, как тот заметно расслабляется, поняв, что это не деревенщина с красной шеей и тем более не отец девчонки. Его губы и подбородок блестят от влаги, и он утирается тыльной стороной ладони.

  
\- Ты присоединишься, Дженни, или будешь бесполезно стоять там столбом, - говорит Крис в своей манере, растягивая слова, и вопросительно изгибает бровь.

  
Дженсен вздрагивает, то ли от прозвища, то ли от всей ситуации, он не уверен: «Нет, я… Я…», не заботясь об окончании фразы, он отступает, стараясь только удержаться на ногах. Он слышит смех Криса, доносящийся из-за закрытой двери, и почти следом протяжный стон официантки.

  
Он чувствует себя идиотом, лицо пылает, и это ощущается несмотря на раскаленное солнце. Самое худшее, что он не должен был там появляться. Не то, чтобы он знал, что они там, делают… _это_. Ему только надо было отлить, и любой был бы в шоке, окажись неожиданным свидетелем куннилингуса. Но не каждый начал бы заикаться и сбежал, как девчонка.

  
Сердясь на себя, он обходит вокруг трейлера. Это единственный грузовик на стоянке, время обеда давно прошло.

  
Ему все ещё хочется освободить мочевой пузырь, пусть у него и наполовину стоит. Образ Криса на коленях, пальцами сжимающего бледные бедра, прокручивается у него в голове. Блядски естественная реакция на увиденное, думает он, и в сердцах пинает камень.

  
Обойдя грузовик со всех сторон, Дженсен смотрит вдоль трассы, которая пуста на многие мили. Он расстегивает ширинку и мочится на землю за ободом колеса. Лужица в пыли на выжженной земле похожа на масляное пятно на воде.

  
Когда он забирается в кабину, - очевидно, что Крис либо доверчивый придурок, либо настолько везуч, что не запирает её, - то притворяется спящим.  
Через некоторое время Крис возвращается, кажется, прошла вечность, но, наверное, только минуты. Дженсен чувствует, как кабина покачивается, когда Крис забирается внутрь. И, когда тот фыркает над его притворством, кровь приливает к щекам Дженсена и ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не распахнуть глаза, подтвердив подозрения Криса.

  
Трейлер заурчал, возвращаясь к жизни, холодный воздух тонкой струйкой потек из кондиционера, обдувая влажную от пота кожу рук Дженсена.

***

  
\- Так сам ты откуда, Дженни? – спрашивает Крис час спустя, после того как Дженсен _на самом деле_ заснул и _действительно_ снова проснулся. – Я уверен, что ты не рос в той заднице, где я тебя подобрал. И, кажется, на дорожную проститутку ты не тянешь.

\- Перестань называть меня «Дженни», - отвечает Дженсен, игнорируя его намек на проституцию. – Тебя это заботит?

  
\- Это называется беседа, Дженни, - фыркает Крис. – Люди иногда так проводят время.

  
Нехотя Дженсен соглашается, что слова Криса имеют смысл. Если он собирается спать или притворяться, что спит, все остальные дни, то это будет самое, блядь, длинное путешествие, которое они проведут в тишине.

  
\- Висконсин, - нехотя отвечает он, – Милуоки.

  
\- Пивной город, а? - Крис хмыкает, словно подтверждает свою догадку. - Сбежал подальше, потому что королевство маловато, разгуляться негде.

  
\- Нет, это мой дом, мне там нравится. Я имел в виду… - неожиданно для себя, Дженсен заходится от смеха. - Ладно, это дом, вот и всё.

  
\- Тогда почему сейчас ты не вернёшься к барсукам? - Крис мгновение смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается к дороге.

  
\- Я уже сказал, что не убегаю, - пожав плечами, Дженсен мгновение жуёт нижнюю губу, – Мне просто нужно было освободиться от этой фигни.

  
\- Какой?

  
Дженсен с минуту пялится на загорелые пальцы Криса, легко сжимающие рычаг переключения передач.

  
\- Ожидания, наверное, - признается он. - Мои родители покупают мне будущее: подобрали колледж, профилирующую дисциплину, элитную карьеру. Уже и оплатили.

  
Крис свистит.

  
\- И что, это - _плохо_?

  
\- Иногда, - тихо бормочет Дженсен, понимая, что говорит сейчас, как избалованный юнец.

  
Они молчат некоторое время, наблюдают за порывами ветра, за автомобилями, которые блестят, как выступающие из песка драгоценности.

  
\- Кажется, они делали то, что считали правильным, - в конце концов говорит Крис. – Бог свидетель, мой батя никогда не волновался о таком.

  
\- Они старались сделать то, что _они_ считали лучшим для меня, - горько говорит Дженсен, – Но ты разве не считаешь, что вообще-то они должны были спросить, что я думаю?

  
\- Ну и что с того? Иди в колледж, делай что хочешь. Худшее, что может случиться – получишь степень в Лиге Плюща, без долгов, весь мир у твоих ног, и родители не смогут больше тебе указывать.

  
-Тебя послушать – это проще простого, - бормочет Дженсен.

  
\- А тебя послушать… жизнь не хреновая штука, - отвечает Крис. – Экстренное сообщение, малыш. Здесь охрененно трудно. Хватай рекламки, что тебе дают. Это может быть единственное, что ты получишь.

  
\- Да, возможно, - угрюмо говорит Дженсен, совершенно не убежденный словами Криса.

  
\- Так что, ты из богатеньких наследников или сам по себе? - Крис меняет тактику, словно переключает скорость на четвертую.

  
Дженсен фыркает и, вытаскивая нитки из лохмотьев дыры на левом колене своих джинсов, говорит:

  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я расскажу всю подноготную в кабине первого же грузовика?

  
\- Бывает и хуже, - раздраженно отрезает Крис, а Дженсен с опозданием понимает - он только что обидел парня.

  
\- Извини, - говорит он и протягивает ладонь для примирения. – Я имел в виду, что это не бунт, не побег… Мне надо узнать, чего я хочу, набраться опыта, что угодно. И поездка – только средство.

  
\- Парень, я думаю, что тебе нужно только трахнуться, - фыркает Крис. Разговор окончен.

***

  
Они останавливаются только утром следующего дня. Крис, натянув на руки перчатки, дергает топливный шланг и вкручивает его на место.

  
Еще четыре утра, не рассвело, только горизонт подернут белёсой дымкой. Дженсен сразу отправляется в туалет (слава Богу, сейчас пустой), чтобы освежиться. Вместо полотенца - влажный платок, а потом, перерыв рюкзак, достаёт зубную щетку. Поменять футболку и нижнее белье не рискует, по крайней мере, от него еще не воняет, значит, переодевание можно отложить.

  
Умывшись, Дженсен совершает набег на продуктовый магазинчик. Крис не горит желанием часто останавливаться, впрочем, как и остальные водители, с кем Дженсен путешествовал, и ясно, что вопрос о пропитании он должен взять в свои руки, если не хочет остаться голодным. Твинкиз, шоколад, чипсы со вкусом барбекю, шесть банок Ред Була. По крайней мере, калорийно. Дженсен может поклясться, что пацан, стоящий за прилавком, тот же самый, что и на их последней стоянке, только одетый в оранжевую футболку с распятием. Да, он не в Висконсине.

  
Когда Дженсен возвращается, Крис треплется с длинным нахальным парнем, ослепительным блондином с сияющей улыбкой. Вероятно, владельцем хрупкой голубой Шеви, припаркованной у заднего входа магазинчика.

  
То, как Крис разворачивается и наклоняется к парню, говорит о его заинтересованности. А то, как парень притворяется, что его интересует грузовик, - что Крис – счастливчик.

  
Дженсен закатывает глаза. В самом деле? Опять? Наверное, этот странный водитель и не пристает к нему лишь потому, что у урода вполне хватает траха на стороне. Но, вместо того чтобы исчезнуть, в этот раз он чувствует волнение, и сердце яростно бьется. Дженсен обходит трейлер, оставляя позади двух похотливых козлов, и забирается в кабину.

  
Он старается не смотреть в сторону зеркала, не видеть, как Крис и парень исчезают за грузовиком. Он, конечно, не задерживает дыхание, прислушиваясь. Не кладет ладонь на свой стояк, не гладит его и не сжимает сквозь джинсы.

  
Когда, спустя какое-то время, Крис возвращается, пропахший сексом и бензином, усмехающийся как обычно, Дженсен даже не старается сделать вид, что спит. Он просто приподнимает бровь, продолжая громко чавкая жевать чипсы.

  
Крис смеется - низко, хрипло и полностью удовлетворенно. Он протягивает руку к пакетику.

  
\- Не-а, - говорит Дженсен и морщит нос, – Я _точно_ знаю, где были эти руки.

***

  
Спиной Дженсен упирается в дверь туалетной кабинки, возбужденный член болезненно пульсирует, трётся о грубую ткань, но давление не приносит облегчения.

  
Пальцы с обкусанными ногтями тянут вниз язычок молнии, и Дженсен громко стонет, стукнувшись головой о дверь.

  
\- Ещё, - выдыхает он. – Боже, _прошу_.

  
В ответ из темноты слышится тихий смех, полный обещания. Зубы прикусывают кожу на его нижней челюсти, давление на его пах увеличивается, вызывая трепет, пульсирует _пульсирует_.

  
Джинсы расстегнуты, и обветренная рука проскальзывает внутрь, обхватывает и движется по его члену, набухшему от крови, пульсирующему в такт биению сердца.

  
Он не может кончить, хотя очень этого хочет. Ему это необходимо. Рука движется быстрее, давление усиливается, щетина, чуть задевая, царапает его подбородок. Ещё немного… Боже. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть… Он чувствует, что уже близко, но никак не может выплеснуться - возбуждение спадает прежде, чем он успевает кончить.

  
Рука продолжает настойчиво двигаться. Ещё, ещё, _ещё_ …

  
Дженсен стонет, возвращаясь в реальность: голова повернута под невероятным углом, затёкшая шея пульсирует от неловкого положения. И для контраста – пульсация в паху, где до абсурдности тесно.

  
Он протягивает руку, чтобы позаботиться о себе, но реальность накрывает, и рука замирает на середине пути.

  
\- Хороший сон? – почти ему на ухо ржёт Крис.

  
В кабине повисает гробовая тишина, нарушаемая только возбужденным хриплым дыханием Дженсена. Это первый раз, когда у Криса в кабине не играет музыка. Дженсен только хрипит, не желая сболтнуть что-нибудь, чтобы ухудшило ситуацию. И конечно, он фиг признается, кто был в его сне, даже себе.

  
-Эээ, брось, крошка, - нараспев произносит Крис и обводит Дженсена обжигающим взглядом с ног до головы. – Перестань быть таким. Слишком давно Дженсен не трахался?

  
\- Отъебись! - огрызается Дженсен, вытягивает ноги и пробует поправить пленённый джинсой член.

  
\- Христос! Надеюсь, ты не девственник, - Крис ухмыляется, но, к счастью, переводит взгляд на дорогу. – Ты ж знаешь, что это вредно, лишать себя такого. На следующей стоянке тебе следует получить что-то большее, чем жратва.

  
Дженсен вздыхает и внимательно смотрит на дорогу.

  
\- Может, я не случайно предпочитаю еду.

  
Крис пожимает плечами, растопыривает пальцы в жесте «не вмешиваюсь, тебе решать» так, что касается рулевого колеса краем ладоней.

  
– Секс – это секс, Дженни. Все нуждаются в хорошем трахе.

  
\- Я не понял, ты предлагаешь это сделать? – сконфуженно огрызается Дженсен.

  
Смех у Криса громкий, раздражающий своим превосходством.

  
\- Размечтался, малолетка. Мне надо доставить груз, не могу закончить дни в тюрьме.

  
\- Ага, как же, - говорит Дженсен с налетом легкого раздражения из-за отказа, понимая, что это всё шутки, но не желая сдаваться в их первом споре. И, не переводя дыхания, выпаливает:

\- Мы оба знаем, что я лучшее, что у тебя было.

  
Крис фыркает и опускает щиток, может быть потому, что солнце касается горизонта. Но Дженсену не дано угадать, что это значит на самом деле.

  
***

  
День проходит в мешанине легких разговоров ни о чём и музыки из приемника. В какой-то момент пустыню сменяют плодородные земли, и Дженсен думает, что, наверное, пока он спал, они где-то уже свернули на юго-восток.

  
Поля, засеянные кукурузой и еще чем-то, чего Дженсен не может опознать, тянутся на многие мили, но он радуется смене пейзажа. Проходит не так много времени, и бледная желто-зеленая палитра начинает раздражать, как и красные скалы.

  
Теперь Дженсен наблюдает за Крисом. За его ногой, вытянутой под щиток; сильным бедром, туго обтянутым джинсами; ковбойским сапогом, пятка которого упирается в пол, а носок давит на педаль газа. Или за руками - он закатывает фланелевую рубаху выше локтей и можно видеть бронзовую от загара кожу. Дженсен думает, есть ли у Криса загар под рубашкой. И еще думает, почему ему так сильно хочется это узнать.

  
Нельзя сказать, что его не привлекают парни. Он вытворял глупости с друзьями друзей, с подружками сестры, с которыми не придется сталкиваться в школе на следующий день. Конечно, все не шло дальше неловкого минета или более умелой мастурбации, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен знал: ему нравятся и мальчики и девочки.

  
Тишина. Он понятия не имеет, почему Крис единолично обосновался в его подсознании. Хотя, пожалуй, есть одна идея – он так на нем зациклен, потому что видел его в двух щекотливых ситуациях, и, естественно, человеческий мозг, реагируя на них, превращает Криса в такую личность, которую Дженсен хочет узнать получше, поближе.

  
После шести Крис выруливает на стоянку и кивает в направлении нескольких чахлых деревьев перед зданием.

  
\- Это мотель «Голубой пёс». Я собираюсь завалиться спать, пока еще глаза совсем не слиплись. Ты можешь спать здесь или снять себе комнату, или, чёрт, мне всё равно, но в восемь ты должен быть на месте.

  
\- А я уж спрашивал себя, спишь ли ты когда-нибудь, - Дженсен смотрит в сгущающиеся сумерки. – Это напрягает.

  
Крис улыбается, и это совсем настоящая улыбка, без каких-либо намеков или высокомерия.

  
\- Ты научишься одной толковой вещи в этом деле: если хочешь получить вознаграждение по-полной в конце пути - не спи много.

  
\- Сколько ты этим занимаешься?

  
Крис замирает, взявшись за ручку двери. Дженсен думает, что получит уклончивый ответ и пустую кабину, но Крис внимательно смотрит на него, заслонив глаза от света, и отвечает:

  
\- Достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что маленькие белые пилюли ведут к неприятностям, даже если тебе от них хорошо. Недостаточно долго, чтобы знать, если мало спишь, то вредишь, прежде всего, себе самому. Пять лет или шесть. От случая к случаю.

  
Дженсен свистит сквозь зубы.

  
-Тебе разве не надоело?

  
Крис смеётся, и смех журчит, как вода, перекатываясь по гальке.

  
\- Деньги решают всё.

  
Дженсен кивает, пытаясь понять, как это. Может быть это то, что нужно ему. Найдет где-нибудь работу, просто чтобы жить, начнёт экономить немного средств, станет независимым.

  
\- Кроме того, это не навсегда.

  
\- Нет? – спрашивает Дженсен, понимая, что задерживает Криса, но до абсурдности хочет, чтобы тот остался.

  
\- Нет. А теперь мы что, поиграем в 20 вопросов? Я хочу добраться до кровати и свернуться на ней калачиком, - он ухмыляется во весь рот.

  
\- Составить тебе компанию? – вылетает прежде, чем Дженсен может себя остановить.

  
Крис улыбается, и свет фар проезжающей машины вспыхивает белыми бликами, отражаясь от эмали его зубов.

  
\- Я думал, мы только разговаривали, детка. Иди и найди красотку, которая тебе отсосет. Но возвращайся в восемь.

  
Крис подмигивает и уходит.

  
Дженсен очень долго сидит в кабине, не в состоянии разобраться, что он чувствует из-за отказа: растерянность, боль или злость. Может, Крис не знает, что это было настоящее предложение. Может быть. Но это всё равно ранит.

  
Когда, наконец, он выбирается из кабины и закрывает дверь, то весь кипит от раздражения и страсти. Твою мать, Крис! Если ты не хочешь трахаться, это не значит, что Дженсен не найдет кого-нибудь, кто сделает это за тебя.

***

  
Несмотря на жаркий день, ночью прохладно, и Дженсен старается сдержать озноб, когда он через дорогу от отеля тащится к забегаловке. Неоновая вывеска над дверью мигает не успевшими перегореть красными лампами. Дверь как следует не закрывается, только хлопает по деревянной стене всякий раз, когда пузатый дальнобойщик или полураздетая женщина выходят из шумного зала с разными намерениями.

  
Типа, поблевать или потрахаться.

  
Дженсену здесь не нравится, но он чертовски упрям, и не собирается, вернувшись в кабину в восемь, с раздражением смотреть, как Крис ехидно улыбается и свысока комментирует то, что он возвращается несолоно хлебавши. Или порожняком… или поиграв в одиночку… что угодно.

  
Даже в мыслях сегодняшний вечер перестает иметь смысл.

  
Несмотря на то, что бар находится чёрте где, он переполнен.

  
Больше половины клиентов составляют водители грузовиков, припаркованных у обочины, огрубевшие и тяжеловесные, водительские кепки, водительский загар. Здесь очень много фланели. Другая половина – местные, охочие до дешевой выпивки и Стиви Рея*. Дженсен подозревает, что их зовут, типа, Райлин и Мисси-Джо.

  
Он проталкивается к бару, протискиваясь через массу потных тел и мертвенно бледных в раздражающем неоновом свете проституток. Девчонка наступает острой шпилькой ему на носок, не извиняется, и Дженсен просто счастлив, что на нем тяжелые кожаные ботинки, а не шлепки. Когда он добирается до бара, то обнаруживает липкую стойку и мокрые от пролитого пива подставки. У него не спрашивают права, он заказывает малую кружку противного пива у замотанного бармена. И думает, а не сосредоточить ли свое внимание на нём: парень высокий и стройный, с копной темных волос и улыбкой во весь рот.

Даже учитывая, что он флиртует с женщинами, которые слетаются к бару, как грифы - на падаль, Дженсен уверен, что его не будет смущать член.  
Дженсен чуть поворачивается, опирается локтем на стойку и рассматривает зал. Выбор небольшой, но есть пара вероятных кандидатов. Один - невысокий и коренастый, чем-то напоминает Криса, но с более грубыми чертами лица. Он внимательно наблюдает за Дженсеном, стоя в тени, которую отбрасывает стойка прожектора над бильярдным столом. Он, кажется, больше заинтересован в Дженсене, чем в игре. Это - хороший знак.

  
Дженсен сдерживает себя, не торопится, старается не напугать парня своей страстью отомстить Крису и перепихнуться. Он допивает пиво, не сводя пристального взгляда с мужчины, и ловит встречный взгляд.

  
Кровь быстрее бежит по венам, он чувствует, как напряжение сжимается тугой пружиной внизу живота, спускается ниже, и от этого нетерпения у него уже стоит. Он ставит кружку на стойку и делает сигнал бармену – повторить. Бармен лишь только смотрит на него, наполняет снова и берет деньги. Когда Дженсен разворачивается обратно, человек за столом все еще наблюдает за ним.

  
Выходит, что он сделал правильный выбор.

  
От второго пива капли воды с запотевшей кружки сбегают по запястьям, Дженсен небрежно пробивается к парню. Он, наверное, плохо притворяется, что интересуется в первую очередь игрой, хотя ему наплевать, какого цвета шар падает сейчас в лузу.  
Когда парень невзначай обходит стол и становится рядом с ним, волоски на руках Дженсена встают дыбом, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не потянуться к парню, как магнит.

  
\- Интересуешься игрой в пул**? – спрашивает мужчина шипящим голосом и кивает в сторону стола. Он близко, и теперь Дженсен может рассмотреть, что у него маленькие карие глаза. Дженсен делает глоток пива и не сводит взгляда со стола. Он полагает, что нет причин затягивать, ведь, в конце концов, это только секс, который он ищет.

  
\- Больше интересуюсь другим.

  
Парень кивает, осматривает его с ног до головы.

  
\- Не хочешь выйти на свежий воздух?

  
Дженсен кивает в ответ, поворачивается и вслед за мужчиной выбирается из толпы. Он оставляет полупустой стакан на высоком барном стуле, мимо которого проходит.

  
Ночной воздух кажется холоднее по сравнению с духотой бара. Ветер резко ударяет в лицо и заставляет энергично двигаться.

  
\- Свернем здесь, - мужчина кивает ему через плечо, показывая, что они могут обойти здание, срезав угол.

  
Дженсен идет за ним. У него уже тесно в джинсах и ожидание горячей волной прокатывается по телу.

  
Он почти не фиксирует тот факт, что, когда он поворачивает за угол, то перед ним оказывается пять парней, вместо одного. Или что оттуда прямо в его лицо бьет кулак.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Стиви Рей (англ. Stephen (Stevie) Ray Vaughan, 3 октября 1954, Даллас, Техас, США — 27 августа 1990, Ист-Трой, Висконсин, США) — американский гитарист и певец. Один из самых известных и влиятельных гитаристов в мире. В 2003 году журнал «Rolling Stone» наградил Стиви Рей Вона седьмым номером в списке ста величайших гитаристов, а журнал «Classic Rock» поставил его на третье место в их списке «100 самых крутых героев гитары» в 2007 году. Младший брат Джимми Вона.  
** Пул (производное от фр. poule, «банк, пуля, ставка») — разновидность лузного бильярда. Другие названия: американский бильярд, американский пул.  
  
***

  
Первая вещь, которую осознаёт Дженсен, приходя в себя, это тепло. И мягко, несмотря на то, что он не понимает, почему.

  
Секундой позже накатывает боль, он стонет, и от этого становится больнее, словно когти рвут его грудь. Пронзительно острое ощущение. Блядски болит лицо: оно горит, опухло и пульсирует. Он ощущает вкус крови на языке и в глотке, голова раскалывается, а в глазах темно, и все, что он может делать – цепляться за край сознания.

  
Плеча осторожно касается рука, сжимает, не давая подняться. Он знает, что должен бороться, драться и бежать, он только не представляет, как это сделать, не может заставить свои ноги и руки двигаться.

  
Холодная ткань на его лбу и голос, шепчущий слова, в которых не слышно угроз.

  
Он позволил себе снова заснуть.

***

  
Кажется, он приходит в себя через секунду, однако пульсация в голове уменьшилась, а значит, пролетело гораздо больше времени. Он, вероятно, внутри здания – здесь нет гвалта и не так холодно, как он помнит. Он пробует медленно открыть глаза, но один из них, кажется, не открывается. Очень светло, Дженсен сразу жмурится, но предметы плывут, и ему кажется, что он сейчас упадет. Его это тревожит, потому что он больше чем уверен, что лежит.

  
Он стискивает пальцы, понимает, что кровать застелена простыней, и пробует её потянуть. Но все, что получает – острая обжигающая боль, пронзающая запястье и руку.

  
\- Эй, придержи коней, малыш, - совсем рядом произносит голос. Ему требуется время, но он вспоминает, что знает его. - Двигаться сейчас – это не очень хорошая идея.

  
\- Чт…- он пытается произнести слово, но горло отказывается работать.

  
Кровать рядом с ним прогибается, словно кто-то садится рядом на матрац. Теплая ткань на лбу сменяется на прохладную.

  
\- Молчи, Джен, - произносит голос, и ускользающим сознанием Дженсен понимает, что тот принадлежит Крису. – Тебе нужен покой, ладно?

  
Это кажется хорошим советом, часть мозга с этим согласна, но он сбит с толку и не уверен в том, что происходит. Он чувствует кончики пальцев Криса на скулах, заботливые и осторожные.

  
\- Ты можешь для меня снова открыть глаза, Дженсен? Я хочу удостовериться, что ты в порядке, ага?

  
Он не хочет этого делать, пугаясь очередного головокружения, но он чувствует обеспокоенность в голосе Криса и это кажется ему важным - сделать, как его просят. Он сглатывает и старается открыть глаза, в этот раз более успешно. Потолок кренится, но всего лишь на секунду. Крис неясно вырисовывается рядом, заслоняя яркий свет. Волосы собраны в конский хвост, который рассыпается водопадом по плечам, а кончики щекочут челюсть Дженсена.

  
Пальцы Криса перебираются выше и касаются теперь кожи вокруг глаз, не давая векам сомкнуться. Он смотрит то в один зрачок, то в другой, Дженсен старается не косить глазами, от этого стук в голове не уменьшается.

  
Крис кивает, очевидно, довольный тем, что увидел.

  
\- Тебя избили сильнее, чем арендованного мула, Дженсен. О чём ты, чёрт возьми, думал? – от его слов у Дженсена начинают пылать щеки.

  
Дженсен думает, что вопрос мог быть риторическим, но воспоминания о том, что действительно с ним произошло, накатывают, подсказывая, что он может в любом случае не отвечать. Его мысли возвращаются к кулакам, бьющим его по лицу, по груди и животу. Кровь стекает по подбородку из раны на губе, капает на пыльную землю и кажется почти черной в сумерках. Он помнит, что отвечал ударами на удар, но справиться с пятерыми нападавшими было невозможно. Кто-то ударил его по лодыжке и дернул так резко, что он упал на собственную руку. Он старался укрыться от удара, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы предотвратить жестокий удар в живот.

  
Руки шарят в его одежде, ведя жадные поиски, и звучат поспешно удаляющиеся шаги. Унылый бас из-за стены, звучащий в темноте, ощущается всей спиной.

  
Глаза горят, и соленая жгучая капля собирается в уголке левого глаза. Крис прикрывает их своей ладонью, и веки Дженсена опускаются сами собой.

  
\- Поспи еще, Дженсен. Я скоро тебя опять разбужу.

  
Дженсен засыпает.

***

  
Он смутно помнит, что его будят несколько раз за ночь, а потом, благословение Божие, Крис оставляет его в покое. Когда он просыпается сам, то жалюзи приглушают яркий солнечный свет, а пылинки танцуют в пробивающихся сквозь щели лучах.

  
Несмотря на боль, он чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Стук в голове не больше, чем мигрень. В свете дня то, что случилось ночью должно выглядеть отвратительно, но время приглушило воспоминания. Взошло яркое солнце, а он лежит в теплой постели.

  
Это продолжается минуты две, пока он не решает пошевелиться, и острая боль бьет так, словно бык поддел его на рога.

  
Застонав, Дженсен только поворачивает голову и внимательно осматривается вокруг. Он в комнате мотеля, которая выглядит, словно сейчас 70-е - всё в цвете темного шоколада и сливок. Буквально всё. Криса нигде не видно, и Дженсен, дрожа от страха, думает, что будет, если тот бросил его здесь. Ведь сейчас гораздо больше восьми. Когда он осознаёт ситуацию, кажется, что сердце уходит в пятки.

  
Он один, избитый и покинутый. Он ненавидит себя, но ему почти хочется, чтобы мама была рядом, или чтобы ему запретили уезжать из дома. Он слышит в голове голос отца, который твердит, что предупреждал его о подобном. Ему остается сильнее зажмурить глаза, чтобы не совершить глупость и не разразиться _слезами_.

  
Он отвлекается, пытаясь определить, что у него болит. Левый глаз горит, ресницы склеены, и Дженсен уверен, что у него там чертов фингал. Когда он открывает рот, то обнаруживает, что нижняя челюсть болит. Наверное, синяк. А губы точно разбиты.

  
Больше времени потребовалось чтобы понять, что его руки перевязаны, на бинтах проступают бурые пятна крови. Дженсен сгибает пальцы. Ничего не сломано, хотя правое запястье глухо ноет.

  
Он приподнимает край простыни, которой укрыт по самую шею, и пытается рассмотреть грудь. По животу и ребрам идет громадный синяк. Он соединяется с мелкими желтыми синяками на ключице. Отлично.

  
Но в целом? Он очень удачливый засранец.

  
Он знает, что бумажник пропал, это даже не вопрос. Он благодарит Бога - всё, что они хотели – только наличные.

  
Он рассматривает штукатурку на потолке и думает о том, что делать дальше. Он может быть удачливым, но уверен, что, черт возьми, не может сейчас никуда двинуться. Даже если кто-то согласится подвести его, черно-синего и стонущего, наверняка возникнут проблемы. Ему не до переезда, даже если родители пришлют деньги, и он найдет попутку.

  
Дженсен чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным.

  
Скольжение металла и электронный звуковой сигнал говорят о том, что за дверью кто-то есть. Ковбойский сапог толкает дверь, она открывается, и этот «кто-то» оказывается Крисом, зажавший в зубах карту-ключ. В одной руке - поднос с двумя бумажными стаканчиками, а в другой – коричневый бумажный пакет с проступающими на нем жирными пятнами.

  
Увидев Криса на пороге, Дженсен испытывает несказанное облегчение. Он пытается улыбнуться, хотя подозревает, что улыбка выйдет кривой из-за отёка.  
Крис выплёвывает ключ на ближайший стул, и угол его губ снова дергается в кривой улыбке.

  
\- Вернулся на землю живым?

  
\- Ты остался, - он старается произнести это не по-девчоночьи, глупо улыбаясь и рассыпаясь в благодарностях.

  
Крис закатывает глаза, ставит стаканы и пакеты на буфет и вытаскивает один напиток.

  
\- Конечно, остался. Я ж не полный засранец.

  
Дженсен и так это знает, но не заостряет на этом внимания, принимая как должное. Если это позволяет Крису чувствовать себя лучше, пусть будет крутым перцем. Это самое малое, что Дженсен может для него сделать.

  
Крис приносит ему кофе, но ставит его на прикроватную тумбочку рядом со стаканом воды.

  
\- Не был уверен, что ты захочешь. Может, в начале выпьешь воды.

  
\- Спасибо, - Дженсен склоняет голову.

\- Здесь ещё еда, - Крис кивает назад на пакеты.

  
Их окутывает тишина. В данной ситуации это может и не совсем нормально, но вполне удобно.

  
Крис отхлёбывает кофе, опирается спиной о буфет и рассматривает Дженсена, который глазеет на него. В конце концов, он нарушает тишину.

  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Уверен, что ты не впадешь в кому от сотрясения и не истечёшь кровью. Это я гарантирую, благодаря своим обширным медицинским познаниям.

  
\- Болит, - честно отвечает Дженсен, – Но, думаю, что выживу. Э… спасибо тебе. Ты мог этого не делать.

  
Крис пожимает плечами.

  
\- Слышал, как парни трепались о красавчике, которого обобрали как липку. Думаю, твой отец пристукнул бы меня, если бы я позволил разбить тебе голову, когда ты впервые уехал из дома так далеко.

  
\- Забавно, - голос Дженсен сочится сарказмом, но он не может не чувствовать благодарности.

  
\- Я забавный парень, – невозмутимо произносит Крис.

  
И снова тишина, но на этот раз уже естественная.

  
\- И ещё, - говорит Крис, отворачивается и вытаскивает свёртки из пакета. – Это я сказал тебе пойти и трахнуться. Я думаю, что, вроде как, ответственность на мне.

  
Эта мысль даже не приходила Дженсену в голову, и он реагирует мгновенно.

  
\- Это не твоя ошибка, мужик. Я ушёл один, потому что меня продинамили, не захотели трахаться. Я злился и поступил опрометчиво.

  
Скрестив ноги в лодыжках и опираясь на шкафчик позади него, Крис сосредоточенно и задумчиво рассматривает Дженсена.

  
\- Да ладно?

  
Дженсен не может по-настоящему поверить, что парень настолько непонятлив, и ему только сейчас приходит в голову, что Дженсен находит его достаточно привлекательным, чтобы позволить себя трахнуть. И да, то, как Крис смотрит на него, словно видит перед собой его, а не сбежавшего из дома парнишку…

Дженсен чувствует, как его щёки краснеют, сливаясь с ранами и синяками. Единственное, что он может, перевести разговор.

  
\- Так…хм…разве ты не должен быть уже в пути? Восемь давно прошло.

  
Крис выгибает бровь, но, слова Богу, никак не комментирует смену темы.

  
\- Мы вчера хорошо проскочили, поэтому можем задержаться здесь дольше.

  
Дженсен в этом сомневается. Но замечает произнесенное «мы».

  
Бросив взгляд на свою руку, он понимает, что на пальце не хватает кольца и на левом запястье браслета.

  
\- Они украли мои украшения? - скептически спросил Дженсен, большей частью для себя.

  
\- Ох, нет, парень, - говорит Крис, пинает ногой буфет, сует руку в карман джинсов и достает кольцо и браслет. – Я снял. Подумал, что твое запястье может распухнуть еще больше, и снял, пока не было поздно.

  
\- Ты уверен, что никогда раньше этого не делал, Флоренс***? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Я немного ездил, когда был подростком. Думаю, в дороге учишься всякому дерьму.

  
Дженсен хочет узнать, о чем говорит Крис: о лошадях или велосипедах. Он пытается снова сесть, но боль заставляет его скривиться и резко втянуть воздух.

Мгновенно Крис оказывается рядом с ним, поддерживая его твердой рукой. Когда Дженсен опирается на подушку, Крис подает ему стакан с водой.

  
\- Пей, у нас есть время на еду и сон. Мы можем выехать ночью.

  
Дженсен кивает, озадаченный сочувствием случайного попутчика. Но он устал, а после того, как прожевал бисквит, который принес ему Крис, почувствовал, как его веки слипаются, мышцы болят с новой силой, а кожа горит. Крис помогает ему улечься, и Дженсен закрывает глаза.

  
Они уезжают в сумерках; Дженсен, напившись обезболивающих, приваливается к окну. Устроить его в кабине – это было испытание. Болезненное.

  
Когда грузовик выезжает на трассу, то Крис, как обычно, мурлычет песню под радио.  
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
***Найтингейл (Nightingale) Флоренс (12.5.1820, Флоренция, — 13.8.1910, Лондон), английская сестра милосердия и общественный деятель. Изучала организацию помощи больным в больницах Германии и Франции.

***

  
\- Так почему ты это делаешь? – на следующий день спрашивает Дженсен.

  
Теперь они держат курс на самый Юг, холмы становятся более пологими, и грифы-индейки парят в восходящих потоках над ними. Влажность превышает норму, и Крис включает кондиционер на полную. Узкие бумажные ленты, привязанные к входящим отверстиям решетки, танцуют на волнах воздуха.

  
\- Спасаю нежных дев от превратностей жизни? – язвит Крис, а в его глазах искрится смех, потом он снова смотрит на дорогу.

  
\- Водишь грузовик, - Дженсен игнорирует подколку.

  
\- Я тебе говорил, - фыркает Крис, – Хорошие деньги.

  
Дженсен изучает его профиль. Он не верит Крису.

  
\- Ну, если ты все еще водишь его, тогда ты должен уже накопить немного денег, да?

  
Крис на секунду замирает, а потом слышится его тихий вздох.

  
\- Если ты должен быть любопытной сучкой, то я коплю деньги на ранчо. Разводить скот.

  
\- Ты знаешь, как это делается? – спрашивает Дженсен, искренне озадаченный.

  
\- Конечно, я, блядь, знаю, как это делается, - сощурив глаза, Крис смотрит на него, и сарказм сочится из каждой поры.

  
\- Надо же. Круто.

  
\- Это не «круто», - Крис закатил глаза. – Это то, что я могу делать. Это – всё.

  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - Дженсен начинает оправдываться. – Я хочу сказать, здорово, когда ты знаешь, чего хочешь. А я вот все еще плаваю в этом дерьме.

  
\- У тебя есть время, малыш. Ладно, пока тебя не пристукнут байкеры в каком-нибудь баре.

  
\- Опять, - монотонно бормочет Дженсен. – Не малыш, и это будет полностью твоя вина.

  
Крис внимательно смотрит на него темным взглядом, в котором ничего нельзя прочитать, а потом смотрит на дорогу.

  
\- Как скажешь.

  
\- Как скажу, - автоматически повторяет Дженсен, стараясь говорить уверенно.

  
Крис фыркает, но не совсем справляется с собой, хотя и старается, думает Дженсен.

  
Кое-что меняется. В кабине грузовика ощущается напряжение. И да, это странный ленивый вид напряжения, оттого, что Дженсен ранен, а Крис так заботился о нём, словно волнуется. Дженсен хочет знать, если бы все можно было повторить, отправил бы Крис его трахаться на сторону? Или позвал бы его с собой. Он совсем не уверен, что знает ответ, и что Крис его тоже знает.

  
Но это вселяет надежду, может быть – опрометчивую.

***

  
Дженсен снова видит сон и, моргая от яркого солнца, просыпается с таким стояком, что можно забивать гвозди.

  
\- Думаю, ты действительно лучше себя чувствуешь, - изумленно говорит Крис.

  
Дженсен думает, что он стонал. Отлично. Или это, или Крис заметил, потому что не сводил взгляда с его ширинки, которая выглядела… двусмысленно.

  
\- Где мы? – спрашивает Дженсен, игнорируя пульсацию между бёдер.

  
\- Только проехали мимо Пенсаколы, - отвечает Крис, но голос у него все ещё удивленный. – Почти так далеко на юг, как мне надо, братец.

  
Дженсен хмурится, и что-то дрожит и бьется о его рёбра, словно пойманная в силки птица. Досада? Сожаление? Страх? Он не уверен.

  
\- Я смогу вернуться с тобой в обратном рейсе, - говорит Дженсен, стараясь поглубже запрятать надежду, которая проскальзывает в его голосе.

  
\- Ты не можешь, парень, - смеётся Крис. – Я не такси. Ты хотел на юг, и я доставил тебя не юг. Не говори, что не доставил.

  
\- Это спорный вопрос, - глухо бормочет Дженсен.

  
\- Жизнь одна, Дженсен. Я не заместитель твоих родителей. Я не учу тебя играть в футбол и не собираюсь тебя трахать, потому что ты бунтуешь.

  
Гнев растекается по венам Дженсена. Всё это время, все эти дни, ночи и разговоры, но Крис всё еще думает, что он какой-то глупый маленький ребенок, сбежавший от своих мамочки и папочки. И его член пульсирует в такт крови - теперь уже от ярости.

  
\- Твою мать, - Дженсен словно плюётся ядом, а Крис с удивлением смотрит на него, – Я не ебаный ребёнок, и если ты думаешь, что я хочу трахаться с тобой, потому что мне хочется погрузить моих родителей в какой-нибудь кошмар по Фрейду, то это только твое сраное мнение.

  
\- Джен…- начал Крис.

  
Успокаиваться или защищаться дальше - Дженсен не знает, и не волнуется об этом. Он не ребёнок и понимает, чего ему чертовски хочется, даже если сейчас это сидит рядом с ним и заставляет его кипеть от злости.

  
\- Нет! - рявкает Дженсен. – Ты думаешь, это шутки? Здесь. Посмотри! Видишь, как смешно!

  
И, не осознавая, что он делает, Дженсен дергает, расстегивая, пуговицу на джинсах и тянет язычок молнии вниз. Его член непристойно натягивает трусы, освобождаясь от давления денима, вырываясь на свободу. Крис задыхается от удивления.

  
\- _Святой Иисус_ , Дженсен! Что, блядь, ты делаешь? – рычит Крис с удивленным раздражением.

  
\- А на что похоже? – сердито отвечает Дженсен, стаскивает резинку трусов вниз, под эрегированный член, и обхватывает его ладонью. Стон, который непроизвольно срывается с его губ, ошеломляет Дженсена больше, чем хотелось, но он старается сдержаться. Он пристально вглядывается в Криса: его ошалевшее лицо, глаза, перебегающие с дороги на его руки, скользящие вверх-вниз по всей длине и обратно на дорогу. Этого так много, что Дженсен крепко зажмуривает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении руки на горячей возбужденной коже.

  
\- Блядь! Ты что, хочешь нас угробить? – орёт Крис, но Дженсен не слышит, дрожа. Криса заводит это зрелище. Он хочет его. Дженсен уверен.

  
Это придает Дженсену смелости, он расставляет ноги, упираясь одной в дверцу, а второй в рычаг коробки передач. Он скользит большим пальцем по каплям смазки на головке и стонет, низко и громко.

  
Крис, еле переводя дыхание, сквернословит так, что покраснел бы сам Дьявол.

  
Угол неправильный, запястье болит, и когда Дженсен грубо двигает по члену вверх, то его накрывает боль. Он шипит, хнычет, стонет от возбуждения и боли, тяжело дышит, но не останавливается.

  
\- Христос! Дженсен! Прекрати! Ты покалечишь себя, идиот, - кажется, что Крис вырывается из транса, потрясённо наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен дрочит себе, рвёт на себя рычаг переключения скоростей, вдавливает в пол педаль, отчего машину трясёт, пока трейлер медленно, но жестко не останавливается на обочине.

  
\- Блядь, Джен, - заикаясь, говорит Крис, и Дженсен мгновенно распахивает глаза, потому что голос звучит _устало_.

  
Он и выглядит так же, с широко раскрытыми дикими и потемневшими глазами, в которых _желание_ явно как день. Дженсен мог бы самодовольно улыбнуться, но запястье изгибается, и его оглушает боль. Тогда Крис наклоняется к нему и мягко отталкивает его руку.

  
\- Нет, Джен, - хрипло бормочет он, – Позволь мне.

  
Дженсен знает, что его глаза похожи на блюдца, когда Крис берет его член в ладонь. Чистое желание заполняет его, бедра толкаются навстречу движениям кулака. Здоровой рукой он касается головы Криса, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, запутываясь в них. Мозолистая и шершавая кожа пальцев Криса скользит вдоль его чувствительного члена. Дженсен никогда раньше такого не испытывал.

  
\- Вот так, Джен, - тихо говорит Крис, подвигаясь ближе на сидении.

  
Он смотрит на него мучительную долю секунды, а потом накрывает ртом губы Дженсена, жестко и отчаянно. Дженсен раскрывается под ним, скулит, когда язык Криса врывается в его рот, извиваясь и скользя, признавая своим. Это горячо и грязно, и абсолютно неудобно целоваться, изогнувшись, в небольшой кабине грузовика. На губе Дженсена лопается ранка, и резкий привкус крови вторгается в поцелуй. Крис трогает ранку языком, и от этой сладкой боли Дженсен стонет. Он без ума от каждой грёбанной секунды. Дженсен ловит, кусает, сосет язык Криса, трахает его в рот. Показывает, что он не долбанный ребенок, и старается заставить Криса стонать и рвано толкаться в его бедро.

  
Они в центре Флориды, на автостраде, средь бела дня. Полицейский патруль может показаться в любую секунду, досмотреть машину, выискивая наркотики, вывозимые из Майами, или если вдруг кому понадобится помощь. Но им на это насрать.

  
Дженсен стонет, хрипло вздыхает, толкается, когда рука Криса резко скользит по его члену, мускулы напрягаются с каждым движением, сжатием, с каждым прикосновением большого пальца к головке. Плавно двигаясь к основанию, Крис надавливает на набухшую вену на нижней части члена, и Дженсен скулит в его рот, толкается все безумней, раздвигая бедра, стараясь облегчить давление, непристойно раскрываясь, пока не кончает, не успев даже предупредить.

Заливает спермой кулак Криса и стонет в его приоткрытые губы, словно шлюха.

  
\- Боже, - шепчет Крис, прижимается губами к скуле Дженсена и трется своей эрекцией о бедро. – Это, блядь, была самая горячая вещь, что я видел.

  
Дженсен не в состоянии выдавить ни слова, адреналин и эндорфины зашкаливают, воздух с трудом проникает в легкие, сбивая дыхание.

  
\- Прости за руку, - бормочет он, не чувствуя ни капли раскаяния.

Крис смеётся, и это первый раз, когда Дженсен слышит в его смехе только радость, а не сарказм.

  
\- Эту руку? – спрашивает Крис, отстраняясь от губ Дженсена, и поднимает её, мокрую и блестящую от спермы. Поднимает и _лижет ладонь длинными движениями от запястья до кончиков пальцев_.

  
\- Ох, блядь, - стонет Дженсен, его бедра толкаются вверх последний раз, а опадающий член болезненно вздрагивает.

  
\- Ага, - говорит Крис, обсасывает пальцы и стонет, когда пахом толкается в бедро Дженсена, раз, другой, и неподвижно замирает, кончая.

  
У Дженсена сбивается дыхание, когда Крис просто падает на него, улёгшись поперек травмированной грудной клетки, обжигая своим жарким дыханием изгиб его шеи.

***

  
Они делают это в Майами пять часов спустя, в туалете на стоянке, вытираясь влажными бумажными полотенцами. Дженсен регистрируется в мотеле, Крис сдает товар.

  
Дженсен не уверен, что Крис вернется назад, и смущающее облегчение затапливает его, когда видит, как грузовик без трейлера въезжает на стоянку.

  
Крис прекращает называть его «малыш», начинает стонать его имя, и Дженсен думает, что это вполне удачная замена. Они трахаются на влажных от спермы и пота простынях. Опять и опять.

  
И опять.

  
Крис заказывает им пиццу, и они, завернувшись только в грубые мотельные простыни, едят её жирными руками. Дженсен умудряется напиться шестью бутылками пива, и Крис ржёт над ним, когда он не может унять икоту. Дженсен пробует заткнуть его, но Крис только смеется громче, отталкивает его, говоря, что не позволит оказаться рядом с его стояком никому, кто может откусить его член, не вовремя икнув.

  
Дженсен говорит о своей жизни дома, о его маме, её помощниках, об отце и его приятелях из гольф клуба. Крис закатывает глаза и ворчит о деньгах, которые тратят богатые. В ответ Крис рассказывает о том, как рос в Оклахоме, о ферме, которую отец продал, покрывая долги матери, как поступил в муниципальный колледж и получил степень по управлению фермерским хозяйством, как хочет иметь свою.

  
Крис учит его, как делать отличный минет, и Дженсен с энтузиазмом на нём практикуется. Он впервые занимается сексом с мужчиной, царапает скользкую от пота спину и ягодицы Криса. Он кончает досадно быстро, но Криса это не волнует, тот только берет ладонь Дженсена, кладет на свой стояк, чуть сгибая пальцы, и кончает ему в кулак.

  
Они засыпают поздней ночью, под тихое бормотание какого-то ток-шоу.

  
Три дня спустя Крис говорит ему, что он должен возвращаться. Дженсен кивает, не в состоянии произнести ни звука. И секс теперь гораздо мягче, нежное переплетение рук и ног. Дженсен знает, что это – прощание, хотя и не понимает этого.

  
Он ушел из дома, чтобы кое-что найти, и нашел Криса. Нет смысла удерживать его, и это кажется Дженсену несправедливым. И хочется _быть_ ребенком, который может топать ногами и кричать.

  
Но он уже не ребёнок. Вместо того, чтобы провожать Криса, он запирается в душе. Другой рейс, другой груз. На Север.

***

 _Три месяца спустя_.

  
Дженсен получает работу в строительной фирме и живёт своей жизнью. Он понимает, что ему не нравятся многие вещи. Независимость - это совсем не свобода, как он воображал.

  
Жизнь с изнанки гораздо тяжелее, чем он думал. Некоторые знакомые, которые у него появляются, тяжко работают и уж, конечно, совсем не богаты. Он не завидует их существованию, хотя уважает за волю к жизни.

  
Пока часть его хочет доказать родителям, что они неправы, он понимает, что ему хочется вернуться в школу. Может закончить МБА, хотя пока не уверен на 100%. Он не знает, как случилось, но ему больше не нужен максимализм. Родители никогда не давили на него, и можно было выбирать.

  
Он звонит отцу и матери каждые несколько недель. Они всё ещё не понимают его поступка, но не отталкивают его, не бросают телефонную трубку. Они любят его, несмотря на все ошибки, и это удивляет Дженсена... несмотря ни на что.

  
Когда он звонит им сказать, что он возвращается, чтобы поступить в колледж, то старается не отравить их воодушевлением свое решение. Потому что оно – его.

  
Он собирает рюкзак и ставит его у входной двери.

  
И он ждет.

  
Полторы недели спустя он просыпается и смотрит на парковку. Его сердце колотится о ребра, он натягивает джинсы и рубашку, запихивает грязную одежду в рюкзак и распахивает дверь.

  
На стоянке у мотеля это единственная фура, не разукрашенная рогами Сатаны или языками пламени.

  
Сердце стучит в груди, когда он приближается, нажимает на ручку и открывает дверь.

  
\- Эй! Что за чё… - начинает Крис, и замирает на середине фразы. Дженсен улыбается и забирается на пассажирское сидение.

  
\- Дженсен, - ошеломленно говорит Крис, словно ему что-то _не нравится_.

  
Дженсен ухмыляется, может быть, ему удастся удержать то, что он нашел, если он постарается.

  
Он приподнимает брови и капризно изгибает в улыбке губы.

  
\- Едем на север?

  
***

  
Конец.


End file.
